Young Love
by AimeeMasen
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends since they were young. They're in their senior year of high school and Bella wants to tell Edward she's been in love with him for years. Will he freak out when she tells him or will he be too caught up with Tanya to car?
1. Chapter 1:Acceptance to Brown

**Bella's POV**

"Why don't you just tell him Bella? It's not like you guys aren't perfect for each other! You are both uncommonly smart for your ages and way too engrossed in music! I mean really, do you need to have 132 gigs of music. You'll never even get to listen to it all!" Alice pleaded with me for the 600th time. It was annoying that she had to bring my feelings for Edward up every day. Although, it wouldn't have been that bad if she was the only one pestering me about my unrequited love, but no, of course my life doesn't work that way. I unfortunately receive a constant reminder from my brother Emmett and my other two best friends Rose and Jasper. Why can't they just let it go?

"Because Alice, I can't ruin a lifelong friendship. What if he doesn't feel the same? Do you know how awkward it would be after I told him? Plus, what am I suppose to say to him? 'Hey Edward, I just thought you should know I've been in love with you for the majority of my life, but wasn't ballsey enough to confront you about it, but now your annoyingly rambunctious sister said we are perfect for each other I just had to tell you. Don't you see we are meant to be? We're both smart and like music, how could we not love each other?!' I don't think so Alice! Way too mortifying"

I could see Alice picturing what I told her and how the conversation would play out. Sometimes I don't think she really gets the concept of sarcasm. Actually only Edward really understands my humor out of my five lovely best friends. That's one of the many reasons why I fell for him, he just gets me.

"Come on Bella, you know he feels the same. He has to; you are so nice and beautiful. He probably just hasn't realized how in love with you he really is." Rose added. Beautiful?! Yeah, says the woman who gets offered to model every week! If she wasn't so focused on becoming a mechanic she could have an amazing modeling career.

"Right Rose, you keep on believing that. Plus, why would he want to be with me when he has his group of unwavering followers? They practically piss their pants when he smiles in their general direction."

"They are a bit creepy. Did you know they started a club called the Cullen Lovers? It's not really fair seeing as my last name is Cullen. Why not be Edward's unyielding fans? Or Loves of Edward Cullen?" said Alice.

"Exactly my point! He has them why would he want me when he could have any one of them?" I retorted. I had to admit it was creepy that they followed him everywhere; the guidance counselors at school have to keep his schedule secret for a week so girls wouldn't change their schedules around to be in the same classes as him. They learned that after our sophomore year when girls actually camped out the counselors office in order to be first to change their schedules to match Edwards. The line wrapped around the office building twice. It was even scarier when Edward wanted to add a class himself. He got out somehow, although strangely his underwear was gone.

"Because Bella, they don't compare to you! One you actually know him. Two, you are beautiful, nice, caring, compassionate, smart, loyal, and definitely not creepy. And three you guys have so much in common, you would make the perfect couple. You were made for him, even if he hasn't realized it yet." Rose said.

She did have a point, we do have a lot in common, and maybe we are made for each other. But how is that possible when I've been in love with him since sixth grade and he hasn't even noticed me romantically at all?

"Can we just drop it guys, please? At least for now? We do have to get ready for our beach day." I begged them for the fifth time today. I tried to distract them with Bella Barbie time and threw in my best puppy dog eyes and even a quivering lip. I could tell they were about to give in because Alice always shrugs her shoulders right before and Rose's eyes drop to the floor.

"Fine, but you have to tell him soon. Okay?" Alice commanded. I nodded to appease my best friend. "We mean it Bella. Soon!" Rose added with a stern face, as if she were my mother.

"Sure, Sure. Soon, I get it." With that they dropped the subject and pulled me to the bathroom to start the beautification process. It was usually frustrating having them make me over, but every once in a while it was kind of a nice. Although I would never tell them that, they would get way too much joy out of that statement.

After an hour of torture I was in my brown and baby blue plaid one piece halter swimsuit. Alice and Rose said my old suit was too water aerobics with grandma and not sexy Victoria's secret angel. So we compromised, I got my new suit to be a one suit and comfortable and they got it to be sexier by it having cut out sides and show cleavage with a cut out neckline. They curled my hair so it was it fell in carefree waves and for makeup they did it light with waterproof mascara that elongated my lashes and made them seem much fuller, cover-up with spf 30 that seemed to make me glow and to finish it off cherry red chapstick also with spf 30 that made my plump limps stand out a little more. Once they were done I looked at the final product and I must say I looked hot! Not as beautiful as Rose was in her animal print push-up halter bikini which screamed "SEX!!" or Alice in her hot pink bandeau bikini which made her look sexy yet completely cute but good none the less.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by someone honking nonstop and the love of my life yelling at my brother. Edward seemed to be yelling at Emmett for picking out some rap, which Edward hated, and Emmett was yelling back defending his taste in music. As for the honking, Edward was leaning on the steering wheel so the horn was blaring even though he couldn't hear it over the yelling. All the while Jasper was in the back with his hands cupped over his ears and had a pained expression on his face. I couldn't stand the noise anymore and ran outside in just my suit and stormed over the Edward's Volvo xc90, threw his door open and moved his elbow off the horn and leaned over him to turn the music off. He was so captured up in the argument he didn't even seem to notice, neither did Emmett. Jasper did however and as soon as he got out of the car he gave me a big hug and thanked me for saving his ears and allowing him to keep his sanity.

Once inside I went back upstairs to my room and threw on my cuffed capris, a white form fitting tee, and my brown rainbows that the girls picked out for me. I ran downstairs and had Jasper bring in the cooler the boys went to retrieve earlier that day, into the house while I made the picnic we planned to eat later. Once I finished making all the sandwiches I packed them into the cooler along with enough water to drown out all of Africa and in a tote bag threw two family sized bags of chips and some cookies I made earlier that day. While I finished up packing our lunch for the day Jasper packed up activities for us to do at the beach and used my laptop to create a playlist for our day in the sun. When we were finished and packed all the stuff into Edward's car the girls were done getting ready and piled into the car and Emmett decided to forfeit the argument in order to go sit in the back with Rose and I took shotgun.

"Do we have some _decent_ music to listen to?" Edward asked me while chiding Emmett at the same time who just snorted and went back to making out with Rose.

"Yes Ethel, while you were busy bickering with Frank over there I had Jasper make a playlist we would all enjoy." I said while pulling my iPod out of my purse and plugging it into the dock and selected Santeria by Sublime, figuring it would mellow everyone out.

"Thanks Lucy, you're the best." Edward and I have called each other Lucy and Ethel ever since middle school when one Friday night he was spending the night at my house and we found our love for the show 'I Love Lucy'. Ever since then we have been hook and we continue to watch it together every Friday night. Even though I desperately wanted him to be Ricky I could be content with Ethel, she was Lucy's best friend and they spent all their time together.

"So have you thought about where you want to go to?" Edward asked once again on my college choice. He has been pressuring me the past two weeks on where I want to go and whether I know what I want to major as.

"Actually Edward yes I have. I just don't plan on telling you." I teased knowing full well he has been dying to know whether we would be going to the same school. We had applied to the same schools and had decided we would like to go to the same school and would decide together on our final decision.

"Oh come on! I know you got accepted to Yale and Stanford. What about Brown? Didn't you favor it when we visited it last?" Edward queried. I knew had gotten accepted to Brown, because I checked online but I hadn't opened the actual letter from them that I got in the mail today. I was pretty sure Brown was the school we were deciding on, seeing as it was where Edward really wanted to go to and I did as well, but I thought I would make him sweat it out a little.

"Well I did get a letter from them today but I figured I would open it later. No big deal!" I said nonchalantly dismissing what would be my future.

"NO BIG DEAL!! It's a huge deal Bella. How could you not have opened it?!" Edward asked hotly

"She's pretty set on NYU at the moment Edward" Alice said, joining in on the teasing knowing Edward didn't like the idea of me going to New York seeing as I applied there alone because he hated the campus, and being far away from the sunny shores of Cali, also known as home.

I stifled a giggle at the flustered expression on his face and decided to tease him a little more before giving him the news I knew he wanted.

"It is such a beautiful campus plus I love that I'm so far from home and in a big city where I could get lost. It would be like an adventure every day!" I said with a huge smile. Alice couldn't help but giggle as Edward's hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"I don't like it that you are so far from me and in such a big city where something could happen to you. It makes me nervous that I'm not a phone call away from being there for you." I couldn't help but get giddy at the fact that he didn't want to be separated from me. He was so protective of me; it was another thing I loved about hm.

"Aww, that's so sweet, I don't like being away from you either Edward. If you want I could open the letter from Brown right now with you, it's in my purse." I said trying to play it cool and not seem like I was thrilled of being accepted to our dream school and desperately wanting to see his reaction to it.

Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all knew I got accepted already but I told them not to tell Edward because I wanted to see his reaction and to tell him myself. I wanted it to be a special moment even if it was only special to me.

"Of course! Open. Open. Open! "Edward chanted excitedly. He was so cute when he was thrilled about something. That thought made me smile big time, he was thrilled to be going to the same school, almost as thrilled as me.

"Hmmmm…..oh well." I said with a sorrowful voice while reading the letter, desperately trying to trick him a little more.

"Oh well? What does that mean? Did you not get in?" He asked with a frown on his adorable face.

"It means….." I prolonged the silence.

"What does it mean Isabella?" He asked with a strained voice, whether from annoyance or sorrow I wasn't quite sure.

"It means…..I got in!" I said with excitement and a little laugh.

"OH MY GOD! WHOOOOOOOOO! WE'RE GOING TO BROWN!!! I KNEW YOU WOULD GET IN!" he yelled while smiling hugely.

The rest of the day we played around and Edward was constantly smiling and reminding me we were going off to college together. We played volleyball and tossed the football around the rest of the day as well as splashing each other in the water and goofing around. When the sun set we decided it was time to pack up and go home. Edward decided he wanted to take me out to dinner at our favorite little Italian restaurant Bella Italia, to celebrate my acceptance to Brown and so we could discuss our move there.

He dropped Emmett and I off at home and told me he would pick me up in two hours for dinner. I told him okay and ran upstairs.

I took a shower trying to wash all the sand off my body and cleaning the salt water out of my hair. Once I finished I blew my hair dry which made it crazy and put it into a sloppy bun not really caring. I threw on my black skinny jeans paired with a white tee and pinstriped vest that accentuated my bosom. My flat black boots that went to my knees got placed over my jeans, making my look very cute and sexy. I knew the girls would be proud of my ensemble. When I was done I went downstairs to make dinner for Emmett and to call Alice.

When I finished making Emmett his favorite, mesquite chicken and roasted potatoes with herbs, I called Alice.

"Hello? Bella?" Alice answered on the first ring.

"Hey Alice! I just wanted to see what you are up to. I got bored while waiting for Edward."

"Waiting for Edward? What are you talking about? Edward has a date tonight." Alice replied confusedly.

"Oh, well Edward said he wanted to take me take me to dinner to celebrate getting into Brown. Maybe you are confused about his date. Maybe it is tomorrow?" I replied hopeful he wouldn't cancel on me for a date yet still being crushed that the date wasn't with me.

"No, he told me he had a date tonight when we got back from dropping everyone off. He was really excited about it. I think he really likes this girl. He begged me to make him look good tonight." She laughed at the end of her comment. "He says it as if I don't make him look good every day. Anyways, he said he isn't sure if she likes him but he's wants to talk about it with her over dinner."

My heart broke as I heard her talking about how excited Edward was to go out with this girl and breaking our dinner all in the same. It hurt that he forgot about me in a matter of two hours, but then again he must have forgotten about her in order to ask me to dinner.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed waking me from my near comatose state.

"What Alice?" I asked in my best cheery voice, not wanting to burden her with my sadness.

"What's wrong? You got very quiet. Is it because he's going out on a date?"Alice asked.

"Of course it's because he is going out on a date! I'm in love with him, how could this not hurt, he is going out with girl that isn't me and ditches me for her. I just don't understand why he asked me to dinner if he was planning on going out with this girl all along. I mean he asked me when he dropped us off and said he would pick me up in two hours. It's been almost two hours! We were going to go to our favorite place, Bella Italia, he better not be taking her to our place." I was getting a little angry he would just ditch his best friend for some girl whom I'm sure was part of the Cullen Lovers fan club.

"Bella? Did you say he was going to pick you up at 8 and take you to Bella Italia?" Alice asked with hesitance and was that a bit of excitement?

"Yeah, it's our favorite place and when you guys dropped Emmett and I off at 6 he said two hours. So if I'm doing my math right it would be 8. Why do you ask?" Curious at where she was going with this.

"Bella, that's where he is going with his date and-" She was cut off by Edward yelling to her that he was leaving. Of course, he is going with his date to the same place he asked me to go out to, how thoughtful of my soon to be ex best friend. Ass!

"Bella, what are you wearing?" Alice asked with concern.

"Why Alice I never knew you felt that way! I'm wearing a little black number you would love and I seemed to misplace my underwear." I joked.

"Haha, very funny Bella, but really what are you wearing?"

"My black skinny jeans with my black boots over them and white tee shirt and the vest you got me last week. Why does it matter?"

"Oh Bella I'm so proud of you, you actually put a good outfit together! That will be perfect for tonight; cute but not showing him you want him too much or putting a lot of effort but just enough."

"Alice what are you talking about? Edward is going on his date."

"I know and do you know who his date is?"She asked with a tone used for children. How would I know who his date is, it's not like we talk about who he fancies. That would hurt way too much to discuss.

"No, who is it Alice?" I asked with a bored tone knowing full well she would tell me anyways.

"You."


	2. Chapter 2:Intertwined as One

**Bella's POV**

"Me? No Alice, don't say that. I can't get my hopes up. So what if it's the same time and place, purely coincidence." I stated not daring to let myself hope. This happened once before and I was so heartbroken over the incident I didn't speak to Edward for a week.

-FLASHBACK-

It was annoying how many flyers the student council and pep club put up for the Sadie Hawkins dance. Not to mention the amount of girls that asked Edward didn't exactly please me. He of course denied all of them saying to each girl that if he were to go to the dance it would be with them. This just furthered my horrid mood and made me want to punch someone.

"You should ask him Bella, you know he would go with you." Alice bugged me once more to ask her brother, Edward, to the stupid dance.

"No way Alice, I'm not going to be rejected like I'm one of his floosies. I don't think I could take it if he told me 'If I was going Bella, it would definitely be with you.' No thanks, I'll save myself the pain and embarrassment."

"First off he wouldn't reject you. Second where did you get that lame rejection line?" Rose asked while stealing an apple off my food tray. Why she didn't get her own lunch still baffled me. She had to wait for Emmett to get food for her.

"First he would! Almost every girl has asked him out and he's rejected them all, he obviously doesn't want to go. Second that's the line has used with EVERY girl that's asked him. Where it is from I have no idea, ask Edward." I answered swatting her hand away from my chips._**(My brother-in-law actually used that line on about 10 girls who asked him to prom. I slapped him for each girl. Hehe)**_

"I created that line myself thank you very much. I thought it would be an easier way to let the girls down." Edward said coming up from behind me and stealing a chip out of my hand.

"What is it with you people?! Buy your own freaking food!" I said while grabbing my apple away from Rose and swatting Edward's hand away from my chips.

"You want the chip back? Come and get it." Edward said right before he opened his mouth to show the chew food on his tongue.

"No and that's disgusting." Although the idea of sharing saliva with him was appealing the thought of chewed up Doritos wasn't.

"Why were you talking about the line I use to reject girls and how many I have rejected for the dance? And what would I do?" Edward asked his eyes filled with curiosity and something else I couldn't place.

"Because it's corny and stupid, we feel bad for them and kind of pity them and you wouldn't do anything, never mind that. So why don't you want to go to the dance?" I asked trying to distract him.

"It's not that I don't want to go, it's just the one girl I want to ask me hasn't." He said with a smile and wink.

"Edward honestly, who hasn't asked you? I think the entire female population has asked you, besides Alice and Rose."

"You haven't." He stated matter-of-factly and left the table to go say hello to his soccer team.

He couldn't mean he wanted me to ask him. Could he? He did say I haven't asked him and that the girl he wanted to have ask him hasn't. That could be a coincidence, or maybe…

"Bella! You have to ask him! He just basically told you to." Rose insisted. I'm glad I wasn't the only one to perceive the information he gave that way.

"I don't know, he could have just been saying it as in you, Alice, and I haven't because we are friends, and not potential love interests." I stated hating the thought that I would always be a friend and never anything more. Then again he could have meant it the first way, as in I haven't asked him and until I do he won't go.

"Bella, he said it as in you're the one he is waiting to be asked by. Grow some balls and ask him. How can you expect to be more than friends if you don't make your move! Now get your ass up and ask him." Alice commanded. For such a little thing she can be pretty terrifying. She had a point though, how can I expect him to magically notice I'm in love with him.

BBBRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!

I was ripped out of my thoughts by the lunch bell ringing; signifying class starts in 5 minutes. I told them I would think about it and let them know of my decision by the end of the day.

Jasper and I walked to History class together; it's weird how I ended up in a class with each of my best friends.

"He would say yes if you asked him. Whether it is as friends or more, he would say yes. Don't doubt that. He loves you more than he lets on. We may be best friends, but you and he have a connection that none of us come close to. You're each other's halves, whether it platonic or not is up to you guys." Jasper commented. He always had a way of soothing me, it's as if he could control emotions and send out calming waves when needed.

"Thanks Jasper. I think I will ask him, it can't hurt right? Even if it's just as friends, I still get to go with my best friend." I stated, thinking of how I would broach the subject of going together.

The rest of the day, classes past through easily and fast. The more I thought about asking him the more sure I was of myself and what I was doing. I went to my car and drove over to The Cullen's to meet everybody up for our movie night.

As I walked through the door I yelled "Honey! I'm home!" knowing that somebody would answer eventually.

Alice came running down the stairs and nearly tackled me to the ground when she hugged me.

"So are you going to ask him? If so where? When? How? What are you going to wear?" Alice asked excitedly leading me into the kitchen and pulled out two soda pops while I pulled the chips and poured salsa into a bowl.

"Yes, here, now, just ask him, what I'm wearing." I replied opening up my pop

"You can't just ask him like that it's too ordinary." Alice said with a pout.

"Knowing you Alice you would turn it into a huge thing. Plus I decided I would ask him so it's not that big of a deal, whether it is as friends or more. Just be thankful I'm asking, so stop pouting before I back out all together. I'm going to ask him next time I see him. Now cool it!" I said scooping up the perfect amount of salsa on my chip.

"What are you asking and to who?" Edward questioned once again coming up from behind and stealing a chip out of my hand.

"Will you please stop doing that? That had the perfect ratio of salsa and chip." I said while pouting knowing Edward could never refuse my pout. He rolled his eyes and took a chip and got the perfect amount of salsa and fed it to me.

"Happy now?" Edward asked.

"Very much, thank you!" I replied with a huge smile. Which he couldn't help but return with a beautiful crooked smile of his own.

"Now what were you talking about?" Edward asked.

"She was telling me who she is asking to the dance!" Alice answered giddily.

Edward raised his eyebrow at me and looked at me with a curious look on his face.

"Who are you asking Isabella?" He asked.

"She's going with this great guy that she rea-"

"I asked Bella." He said curtly to Alice, cutting her off effectively and turned to me with a serious look. With this Alice humphed and walked off muttering something along the lines of 'What she sees in him' and 'rude ass doesn't deserve.' After I watched her leave I return my eye to Edward's stare and something flashed through his eyes but again I couldn't place what emotion.

"Who are you asking Isabella?" He asked repeating his question this time with a stern voice.

"Well…um….I was….kind of wondering…. Uh…well….you see….."

"Spit it out Bella!" Edward commanded with an angry look on his face.

"Oh hell with it!" I said. "You. I'm asking you. Edward would you like to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?" I asked cringing and keeping my eyes shut.

"Bella." Edward called with a softer voice than before. I kept my eyes shut not wanting to see the look on his face as he turned me down.

"Bella. Please open your eyes." He pleaded with me. I couldn't see him but I could tell he had his puppy pout on. He knew I couldn't resist it. So I opened my eyes slowly to see him smiling down at me his eyes sparkling.

"Bella, I would love to go with you. It sounds great! After all I can't leave my best friend without a date." Edward said with a smile and gave me a kiss on the cheek. My heart fluttered and my knees went weak.

"Without a date? Pshh. I've had four different guys ask me. This is supposed to be girl's pick and they asked me! Believe me, I could be going with somebody else, I just chose you is all. Plus you are the one who said you were waiting for someone to ask you and I was the only one who hadn't asked you out, besides Alice and Rose." I replied.

"True, you were among the select few who hadn't asked me although I guess now you're just like all my other adoring fans." He teased and guarded his face with his arms why I hit him repeatedly.

"Fine then, go with one of your floosies. I can always go with Jacob." I replied with the knowledge that Edward hated Jacob with a passion and forbid me from going out with him. The reason being that Jacob was a player and apparently hurt every girl that got near him.

At me saying this Edward dropped his hands and stared at me with the fury of a thousand suns and said, "I thought I told you to not going out with him! Bella I will not permit this, I don't care if I have to guard you 24/7 you will not go near that boy. Do you understand me?" He nearly shouted as he stood there with his hands on his hips.

I couldn't help burst out laughing at the sight; he looked and was talking as if he were my father. The site was hilarious and a little disturbing.

"What are you laughing at? This is not funny!" Edward said thoroughly confused by my reaction.

"You…..looked…….like…….my………dad…..." I said gasping for air and laughing. At this Edward joined in to and after a few minutes went back to being serious and said earnestly.

"I'm serious Bella; I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know I know. Plus why would I want to go with Jake when I can go with the infamous Edward Cullen?" I asked jokingly.

"I'm glad you asked me, I really wanted to go. Plus going with you makes it all the better." Edward said with a smile and winked at me before kissing my cheek. My heart fluttering once again and I was so happy that he was kissing me even if just on the cheek and that he actually wanted to go with me. I was the one he was waiting to go with! Maybe there was foundation for more than friends. I was so busy day dreaming I didn't hear what Edward said next.

"What did you say? Sorry I was thinking of something." I asked a little embarrassed to be caught day dreaming.

"I said it's a good thing you asked me especially since Tanya didn't. I would have hated to miss the dance just because I sat around waiting for her to ask me. You know how I told you earlier I was waiting for someone to ask me, well it was her, but she didn't, so the next best thing is to be going with you. My best friend. Thank so much Bella!" He said and walked away.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Bella! Will you please listen to me-"Alice was shouting in my ear. I guess I zoned out from watching one of my most painful memories.

Alice was cut off by the door bell ringing. I told goodbye and went to go answer the door. Before I got there I could hear Emmett laughing and greeting whomever it was."

"Eddo! Glad to see you again. Missed me did ya?" He jested. Edward just shook his head and chuckled. When he looked up his eyes fell upon me and he smiled.

"Bella. Are you ready to go?"Edward asked with a twinkle in his eyes and I couldn't help but be dazed and smile stupidly.

"Do you want to grab a coat? I heard it will be cold tonight." He commented. I shook my head breaking the trance Edward seem to put me under and ran upstairs to grab my jacket, wallet and keys. I ran back downstairs only to trip on the last step. I closed my eyes waiting to hit the ground but was surprised when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me upright. I opened my eyes to see two beautiful emerald eyes staring back at me.

"You really need to be more careful Bella, not that I mind saving you. It's just I don't want to see you hurt." Edward said.

"Edward I thought….but you….Alice said….are we going to dinner still?" I stammered

"I don't know what Alice said but we are undoubtedly going out for dinner. I told you we would. I even have a surprise for you." Edward said. A surprise? What could be the surprise? He knows I hate surprises.

"Edward! You know I hate surprises! Please just tell me! You didn't buy me anything did you? You know how I feel about you spending money on me!" I whined.

"I promise you will like this surprise and I didn't spend too much." Edward stated. "Now let's go." He said grabbing my hand and leading me out the door.

"Have fun kids! Be safe Bella!" Emmett said in his fatherly tone. Although Emmett and I had a father growing up he was pretty much inexistent. We raised each other, our mom bailed on us when we were babies and our father was never around. That's why when he died it didn't hurt as much as it would have if say we were as close to him as we are to one another or to the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme Cullen have been like parents to us for a long time, even when our father was alive and around he wasn't exactly nurturing. So whenever we had problem or exciting news we would go over to the Cullens and tell Carlisle and Esme. They treat us as if we are their own children and we call them mom and dad, because they are, they just didn't give birth to us. They asked us to move in with them but we both declined, we decided to stay in the house that Charlie left us and make it our home instead of just our living quarters as it was before. It's now become the hang out place for us and friends which we are happy about. The courts didn't give us any trouble because we are both 18 and as for the bills we just use our inheritance money. Our grandfather from our father's side left money to Charlie and that money was left on to us. It was a hefty amount of money and we wouldn't have to work ever again in our lives if we wanted, but we both decided we wanted to go to college.

"Bella! Are you awake?" Edward asked with an annoyed voice pulling me out of my reverie.

"Sorry I was thinking about Charlie." I said while getting into the car and fastening my seatbelt.

"Oh, what about?" Edward asked. He was always so concerned about me especially after Charlie died. He claimed I didn't feel enough remorse, which wasn't true. I just didn't know my father and therefore didn't miss him. People didn't realize how little Charlie was present in our day to day lives. He left before we woke up and returned home after we were asleep and on weekends he was out fishing. I saw him maybe for an hour once a week and that's if I stayed up late for him to come home. No one really realized Emmett and I truly did raise one another with the help of Carlisle and Esme.

"Just how he wasn't there. It's weird thinking that at the funeral those two hours were the most I saw of him, ever. I know you don't think he was a bad father but he was. You don't understand that because Carlisle is such an amazing one, but it's true. Did I ever tell you how Emmett learned to drive?" I asked him.

"No, I just figured Charlie taught him like he did for you. He did teach you right?" Edward asked with a curiosity and a twinge of sadness on his face.

"No, Remember when I was like 14 and you came to visit me in the hospital and I was there for a couple days because I broke my ribs and arm?" I asked Edward wondering if it was burned into his memory as it was in mine.

"Of course I remember. I hated that you were in pain and I just wanted to take it all myself. What does that have to do with anything though?" Edward asked.

"Do you know how I got the broken ribs and arm?" I asked unsure if he could handle my most painful memory.

"Didn't you fall on your bike? That's what Emmett said." Edward said

"That's what I told him, but how I really got it was from Charlie. I was getting ready to go to your guys' house for a slumber party and it was a rare occasion that Charlie was actually home. Anyways, the week prior I found an old necklace of my mom's, it was in one of the boxes in the garage, and I took it and decided to wear it. Well when I went to go say goodbye to Charlie and tell him where I was going he got really upset about the necklace. He kept yelling at me for being just like my mother and he….he hit me Edward. I tried to defend myself and run but he grabbed me by my arm and held it so hard it got broken. Then he threw me against the wall and started throwing his beer bottles at me and I dodged some of them but when doing so I lost my balance and fell down the stairs. I hit my head on the banister and fell pretty hard on the last step. I heard my ribs snap and for a while I couldn't move. He ran down and started yelling at me, saying I deserved it for being my mother. He then walked out and left me lying on the floor for hours. Emmett came back from the arcade and saw me sitting at the table bloodied and broken and when asked what happened I realized I couldn't tell him. I knew he would hate Charlie and try and hurt him. I couldn't let Charlie hurt Emmett like he hurt me so I lied. I told him I was thrown over my handle bars riding my bike. I begged him not to call Charlie and he respected my wishes thankfully. He carried me into the truck he built. Remember that? Well he drove me to the hospital and that's how he learned." I sighed as I finished telling my story wiping away the tears with my hand.

"Bella, I had no idea. I'm so sorry." Edward said looking concerned and angry.

"It's fine. You are the only one to know that outside of me and Charlie and he is dead now. I'm sorry I burdened you with my troubles, I really shouldn't have."

"No." Edward shook his head fervently and grabbed my hand and looked at me for a bit before returning his eyes to the road. "I'm glad you did and it's not a burden. I promise I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again. You are the most important person in my life. If anybody ever touches you in a non pleasant way ever again, I will kill them." He said scaring me a little with his sincerity. "And Bella….I really think you should tell Emmett all of this. He has a right to know."

"No. Why would I ruin his image of Charlie? I can't do that, plus what good what it do now? It would only hurt him. I can't.....no…..I won't." I said with finality signaling to him that this discussion was over.

"Okay fine, but please do tell me when stuff like this happens. I mean it; I won't stand for you being hurt. I love you, you know that right? You are the most amazing person and the greatest friend. I won't sit by and have you injured when I could easily prevent it. Promise me you'll tell me when stuff like that happens? Promise me." Edward said.

"I promise. And I know you love me and I love you too." I said "much more than you know…" I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking out loud. No big. So are you going to tell me my surprise?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"You'll find out when we get to the restaurant, which should be in a minute." He said while pulling onto the street of Bella Italia.

"I love this place, it is so good. I wonder if Francesca is working tonight." I said teasing Edward about Francesca, who is one of the waitresses at the restaurant that adores Edward and practically worships the ground he walks on. As soon as I said her name Edward shivered.

"God I hope not. She scares me, I fear every time I eat that she's going to drug my food and have her way with me." Edward said jokingly but I could see the fear in his eyes. I chuckled

"Don't worry Edward, I'll protect you. I won't let her violate you in any way." I said laughing that a 5 foot 2 waitress who probably weighed 100 pounds could scare a man standing at 6 feet and 3 inches and weighed around 190.

"It's not funny Bella she could and probably would eat me." Edward said in mock horror. I started laughing at the expression on his face and he soon joined me.

"Hello, welcome to Bella Italia. Do you have a reservation?" The hostess, Capri, asked. It was directed more to Edward than to me as she eye-fucked him and rubbed her hand up and down his arm. Which didn't go unnoticed by Edward as he shivered and turned to me mouthing "Help" I chucked and placed my arm around his waist and placed my head on his chest.

"Yes we do." I answered the hostess. "It's under Cullen, right sweetie?" I asked throwing in a term of endearment so he got where I was going with this. He nodded and winked signaling he understood.

He bent down and kissed my nose, which sent my heart a flutter and made me stop breathing, and said "That's right love." Oh how I melted at those words, wishing that this wasn't an act and actual reality.

"AHEM." The waitress coughed loudly with an annoyed expression on her face and looked at Edward batting her eyelashes at him then turn to me and sent daggers with her eyes.

"Yes we do have a reservation, under Cullen. I noticed you coughing; do you need a cough drop? I don't know what it's like to not have someone care for me but I can imagine it isn't pleasant." I said in my sweetest voice while nuzzling my head in Edward's chest right before kissing him on his neck lovingly.

She stared at me dumbfounded and turned on her heel to bring us to our table in the corner.

I always loved this restaurant, it's brick floors that made you feel as if you were in a café in Italy and walls painted with such beautiful detail it seemed as if you were staring out at the landscape in Florence. The romantic lighting was perfect with burgundy curtains closing off rooms for private parties. It was beautiful and it was where Edward and I went together, never with anyone else. We promised each other that this place was for us and we wouldn't bring dates here.

I looked around at all the couples and they all looked so in love. It was a shame I wouldn't be that way with Edward, that we would always come her as friends and never more. As I pulled myself out of the pity party I was having I noticed Francesca coming our way and grabbed Edward's hand. He was startled by my move and a looked at me unsure of what to do. I could tell he was confused so I tipped my head in the direction of Francesca and he understood immediately. He even went as far as kissing my hand nonstop with sweet little kisses and each one sent a shock through my system and made me melt.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" Francesca asked eyeing our intertwined hands as if they were the devil incarnate.

"I'm on a date, with my Bella." Edward cooed.

She glared at me before returning to ogle Edward and asked him "Oh I didn't know you were dating. Last time I talked with you, you said you weren't dating at the moment but when you were you would tell me. Why didn't you tell me?" her voice getting a little frantic at the end. I felt bad for her, I could see she wanted Edward and had yet to realize he didn't want her back. Boy did I understand that pain. That was until she turned to look, or shall I say glare, at me and said "Why go out with her when you can have me I'm obviously the better choice."

"Bitch please! You're crazy!" is what I wanted to say but instead I said calmly "Now if you would so kindly take our orders and leave it would be much appreciated."

Edward chuckled at my protective girlfriend act that wasn't so much an act and smiled against my hand before kissing it once more and telling our order to Francesca before she scurried off.

"Nice, thank you so much. I don't think I could stand her hitting on me all night."Edward said before dropping my hand.

"No worries, although you do owe me big time now! Hmmmm shall I have you wash my car or color organize all of Alice' heels? Choices choices." I teased. At me saying this Edward rolled his eyes and pulled a little box out of his jacket.

"What's that?" I said while attempting to grab the box. Edward flicked my hand away and hissed.

"No no no Bella. This is my surprise. Although I don't know if I should give it to you now, seeing as you want to make me miserable by sending me into Alice's closet." Edward said.

"OH FRANCESCA!" I said in a sing song voice. At this Edward shoved the box in my hand and ducked his head as if that would help him hide from the horror that is our waitress.

"That's what I thought. Now what is this?" I asked Edward with a triumphant look on my face waiting for him to explain the contents of the box.

"Take a look! When we were waiting for our acceptances I realized that I wanted to have a little bit of you always with me no matter where I go so I had these made for us." Edward said while opening the box. Inside were two rings, they both looked like Celtic knots except one had diamonds covering in it. On the inside of each was engraved 'Edward Anthony Cullen & Isabella Marie Swan Two Soul Intertwined As One'** (Pictures in profile)**.

"Edward…I….This is amazing. I don't know what to say." I stammered so stunned and shocked by this amazing gift. Edward took the ring covered in diamonds and placed it on my ring ringer on my right hand.

"Do you know what the engraving is from? It's Aristotle, 'Friendship is two souls dwelling in one body' I thought that explained us perfectly. Do you like it?" Edward asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Edward I love it! Thank you!" I said and got up to hug him "I'm assuming the other one is for you?" Edward nodded and I took the ring out of the box and placed it on his right hand ring finger. He smiled at me and I stared into his eyes. "Bella I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it Edward?" I asked sitting back in my chair and eating my chicken parmesan and penne.

"I think I'm in love." Edward stated with a soft voice and his eyes glazed over. At this bit of information I started to choke of a piece of chicken. Just wonderful I thought the man I'm in love with is about to tell me who he is in love with and I choke. This is exactly how I want to die. I started gasping for air and hitting myself in the chest trying to cough up the dreaded piece of poultry lodged in my throat

"I know I know. I sound like an idiot but I think I am. She is so amazing and beautiful. I'm so happy when I'm around her. Have you ever felt that way?" He asked finally looking up at me from his lap and notice me choking. He immediately got up with a panicked expression on his face and gave me the Heimlich maneuver. I spit the chicken out but caught it in my hands before any damage could be done to anyone around.

"Thanks." I croaked my throat feeling like I just swallowed a cactus. I drank my full glass of water and started to look for Francesca to get a refill but then Edward shoved his glass into my hand and told me to drink up. I did as was told and felt a little better.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" I asked

"Nothing let's just forget about it. I don't want you to choke again or something." Edward mumbled looking down with a sad expression. I lifted his head so he was looking me in the eye.

"No Edward, this is important tell me! Please." I demanded look him with sincere and I was hoping loving eyes.

"I said I think I'm in love and she's a really great girl. Then I asked if you ever felt that way." Edward said his eyes still sad. Had I ever felt that way? Should I tell him the truth or lie?

"Yes Edward I have. I don't know if it's the same love you feel, but I have been and am in love with someone. May I ask who you think you're in love with?" I asked in a tender voice wondering which bimbo of his fan club was lucky enough to get what I've always wanted, his love.

"You said you have been and are. Are they two different people or the same?" Edward asked dodging my question of who he was 'in love with'.

"Same person. Let's just say I have loved him a very long time. Now why don't you tell me about who think you are 'in love' with."

"She is really great. She makes me happy when I'm around her. I asked her out and she said yes. We've been going out for two weeks." Edward said again with a smile.

"Does this lovely woman have a name Edward?" I asked I hoped in a soothing voice though it was very hard not to break down and cry.

"Yes." He replied. I was getting a little peeved why he wouldn't just say her freaking name.

"And what is it?" I asked now just pissed off that he kept prolonging my agony.

"Will you tell me who you are in love with if I tell you who I am with?" Edward asked. Should I tell him?

"Okay." I guess I am.

"Tanya." I guess I'm not.

**Please Review. I need to know how the story is going and if you all like it. This is my first fanfic and I need feedback. I would really appreciate it! I would like to say thank you to DennyRose for reviewing last time.**


	3. Chapter 3:Replaced

**Bella's POV**

I knew he and her had been friends but never anything more. She was always a huge bitch to me, never in front of Edward of course, but when he wasn't looking she could be really mean. I tried to tell Edward this but of course he just ignored me and said I need to stop judging people.

"Oh. Well I'm happy for you." I said and it was true, kind of. I was happy if Edward was happy even if it hurt me beyond reason. Edward looked up at me in surprise.

"Really?!" he asked excitedly.

"Of course. I'm happy if you are Edward, I'm sure I can learn to like her and for now I can at least be civil." I said putting on my best smile

"Great! I asked her to meet us here. I hope that's okay." Edward said waving Tanya who so conveniently waiting at a table nearby. Of course she was I thought, the conniving bitch. No Bella! Be nice, she's with Edward.

"Hello Tanya, it's a pleasure to have you join us. Edward was just telling me about how you two connected. I'm so happy for you, for both of you." I said in the sweetest voice I could manage although I'm sure it came out monotone. She simply smiled at me and sat down on Edward's lap.

They sat there for 5 minutes just making out; I couldn't stand it any longer. In about 10 seconds I was either going to commit murder or suicide if I didn't get out. I excused myself to the bathroom though I highly doubt they noticed. As soon as I was in the bathroom I locked the door and called Alice.

She picked up after one ring. "Hey Bella, how's the date going?" Alice asked in her usual chipper voice.

As soon as she said the word date I broke down and started balling. "Bella! What's wrong? What happened?"

I cried for another 5 minutes and was able to finally calm myself down. I just had to say three words for her to understand I needed to leave. " Tanya…..Edward…….Girlfriend....."

She told me to stay in the bathroom until she got there and so I did trying my best to stop crying. After about ten minutes I was composed enough to be able to walk. Soon after Alice was knocking on the door. I let her in immediately and hugged her tightly.

"Come on hunny; let's get you out of here." Alice said while rubbing my back soothingly.

"But Edward" I muttered but it came out all jumbled.

-FLASHBACK- Alice's POV

I walked into the restaurant searching for Edward and the whore he now called his girlfriend. I can't believe the nerve of my brother, no he isn't even my brother anymore he is just some asshole who broke my best friend's heart time and time again. I turned the corner about to give up and just go get Bella when I spotted Edward making out with _her_. She was straddling him like some hussy and had her hands up his shirt and he was none the better grabbing her ass. I bet he didn't even notice Bella was gone. The asshole. I threw Tanya off of him and slapped his across the face.

"Hey dipshit. I'm taking Bella to our house. Don't bother coming home because if you do I swear to god you will be leaving with broken bones. I'm sure you can bunk at this whore's house." I said and turn to walk away when Edward grabbed my wrist. I turned around and yanked it free.

"What's wrong with Bella? Wait….where is Bella?" I could tell he was confused. I wonder how long he was sucking face with her. Obviously long enough for him to not notice Bella. Oh Bella poor Bella. How she can be in love with this jackass I do not know.

"She isn't feeling well although if you paid any attention to your friend instead of sucking the whore's face off you might have noticed. I'm taking her to our place. Don't bother coming home because I can guarantee you if you do I will kick you right back out with a broken face" I said slapping his face hard. "broken arms." Slapped his arms "and broken ribs." I said finishing it off by pushing him into his chair.

"Stay away from Bella until I tell you to." I said and with that I walked to the bathroom to retrieve my poor broken hearted best friend.

-END FLASHBACK- Back to Bella's POV

"I took care of him don't worry." Alice said with a reassuring smile but had an evil look in her eyes. With that she walked me to her yellow 911 turbo and pulled out of the parking lot.

We drove to back home in silence for a while. Alice told me that I was spending the night at her house and to not worry about Edward he would be staying with a friend for a while. I couldn't help but think that friend was Tanya. The whore. No I shouldn't say that. They are together and happy. He's happy, I'm happy. Oh who am I kidding, I'm not happy, I just don't understand how he could be with someone who was so mean to me and that I hate. He hates Jacob and I don't go out with him even though he expressed interest in me. I guess I love Edward more than he loves me. Then again that's how I got into this mess.

"I love Edward, but I think it would be a good idea if I wasn't around him for a while. Maybe this way I could get over him and we could be friends, just friends. I wouldn't be hanging on his every last word and having my heart broken so often that it looks like crumbs." I said to Alice as she pulled up to the house.

"Maybe Bella. He's too much of an idiot to realize how wonderful you are, and you deserve better than that. Come on the rest of the gang is waiting inside. I figured it would be best for you to tell it once and get it over with." Alice said. She did always know what was best for me, plus it would be nice to just have the gang comfort me. I walked inside and was met by Emmett pulling me into a big bear hug. That's when I broke and started crying my eyes out.

"I know sis. It will be okay. Eventually it will be okay." Emmett said while running his hand through my hair. Rose came over and rubbed my back and leaned down to hug me as well and kiss me on the head. Jasper went to get me tissues and when he came back he engulfed me in a hug and rubbed my back soothingly. I could hear Rose ask Alice what happened and she just replied she didn't know.

"So I'm assuming you all want to know what happened….I was about to tell Edward I'm in love with him and he told me he thinks he's in love with Tanya and that they have been going out for two weeks." I said twirling the ring on my finger that Edward had given me.

"He was saying how great the girl he was in love with and how he is so happy around her. I'm trying to be supportive. It's just so hard. It hurt when he said her name and started making out with her right in front of me. Although I'm glad I didn't believe you Alice or it would have hurt a lot more. Thank you for being hopeful for me though." I said with a smile and pushed myself deeper into the couch.

"What do you mean believe Alice? I'm confused." Emmett said.

"After Edward and I dropped you all off and we got back home Edward went to his room and me to mine. Ten minutes later he runs into my room and starts ranting about what to wear and how he has to look good for this girl and how is they are going to be at Bella Italia, that he should meet her in two hours or so. That he really into this girl but he doesn't know if she feels the same. He said he needed to look good because he is telling her he loves her and wants the moment to be special. I helped him pick an outfit and about forty minutes later I get a call from Bella saying she's bored and waiting for Edward.

"I was confused on why she is waiting since Edward had a date. She went on to tell me that he was picking her up at eight which is the same time Edward said his date was. Bella then went on to tell me it was at Bella Italia and that's where Edward said his date was. So I put it together and thought Edward was her date and he had finally realized he loves her and was going to tell her. It turns out he was having dinner with Bella and having Tanya meet him at the restaurant and was going to tell her he loves her." Alice said with a sorrowful voice. It really wasn't her fault. It wasn't anyone's fault.

"We got to the restaurant and ordered our food and Edward told me he had a surprise for me. He pulled out a box and inside we two rings. This one" I said while holding up m right ring finger. "and one for him that is like the minus the diamonds. On the inside is engraved 'Edward Anthony Cullen & Isabella Marie Swan Two Souls Intertwined As One' He said it was for a friendship and that he wanted to have a little bit of me with him and he with me. It was the most beautiful thing to ever happen and to be given to me. For a moment I thought maybe he loved me like I him when I was looking in his eyes, but then he said he needed to tell me something. He said he thinks he's in love." I said starting to cry again. I picked up a tissue and blew my nose.

"That's when I started choking on chicken. While I was choking he went on telling me how wonderful she is and how she makes him so happy. It took him a good two minutes to notice I was dying and he got up and gave me the Heimlich. After I guzzled water he went on to tell me how great she is and asked if I ever felt that way. I told him yes and how I have been in love with that person for a very long time. I asked to know the name of the girl he was in love with. He said he would tell me if I told him. So I agreed and was going to tell him until." I pulled my legs into my chest so I was in the fetal position and rocked myself gently.

"Until he told me it was Tanya. She then came up to the table because she was waiting nearby and they started making out. They continued on for five minutes, I put my money for dinner on the table and got up to go to the bathroom. I called Alice whom arrived 15 minutes later and took me here." I said feeling empty inside and wanting to cry but couldn't. I guess I cried out all the fluids in my body.

"I'm so sorry Bella. You don't deserve that pain. Do you want me to kick his ass? I will!" Rose said with a hopeful expression. I could tell she was beyond angry at him and would murder him in an instant but she didn't want to hurt me. She was the greatest and I can't wait for her to officially be my sister. Emmett bought her a ring a week ago and has been carrying it around, waiting for the right moment. I told him that he could propose to her in a dirty alleyway or on top of a rollercoaster and it wouldn't matter to Rose. It was the fact he was asking her to spend the rest of their lives together that mattered. He didn't listen to me of course and was planning a big thing for her. She really was the most amazing person, It was a shame more people didn't get to know the real Rose. They just saw some gorgeous blond and her tough exterior and thought she was some diva bitch but she really isn't. She's down to earth and the nicest person.

"If anyone is going to kick his ass it will be me! Nobody hurts my sister and gets away with it." Emmett said while puffing out his chest and dawning a serious face.

"Please you guys, don't. Just because he loves somebody else and doesn't love me still doesn't change the fact that I do love him. I know I sound crazy, after he has hurt me so many times how can I still love him. I know he wouldn't consciously hurt me and he does love me very strongly as a friend. He is my world please don't harm him. It hurts me to see him hurt. So if not for him then for me, save me the pain." I said to all looking at Rose and Emmett especially.

"I think I need space from him. I decided it's time to get over him. I don't know if it can be done, but I'm hoping that if I'm not around him all the time that it will make it easier for me. Maybe after I can be friends with him, just friends and none of us will have to worry about my feeling towards him. Then I won't need to pester you guys with my feelings towards him." I said sighing and heaving myself off the coach and walking to the kitchen to grab a water bottle. The gang of course followed I'm sure they wanted to make sure I didn't break down.

"I'm fine guys, really no worries. I've cried enough and I'm just done. I'm sick of unrequited love. He's with Tanya and they are in love. It's done. He's happy with her and that's really all that matter. Please don't be mad at him. You are his friends as well and he needs you just as much as I do. So how about we forget this whole mess and watch some movies? I need to be put into a better mood." I said. And it was true. He was happy with her, sure I wish he would be with me but no matter what he is loved and in love. I just need to move on, whether I still have the feelings or not I will not act or dwell on them. It will be okay. I gave them all a reassuring smile and walked into the living room to pick out a comedy. I decided on Anchorman and put it in the DVD. We all got ourselves situated and watched the movie.

Jasper and Alice were on the love seat, both laying down facing the TV with Alice in between Jasper's legs and her head resting on his chest. She was unconsciously drawing the infinite sign on his arm which was wrapped around her waist. They were picture perfect and it made me smile.

Rose and Emmett were on the long coach also both lying down except Rose was on top of him facing each other with both their head turned to see the screen and Emmett was raking his hands through her hair and she would kiss his chest every so often.

I use to look at them with envy, wishing that it was Edward and I doing these couple things, but now I didn't. Sure there was a little part of me that was envious but now I'm just happy. I'm glad my friends were able to find their other halves, that they didn't have to suffer the way I did.

We watched Talladega Nights and then wanted some freaks and geeks gang and went with Knocked Up. Altogether it was an amazing night.

The next few days we went to the beach, the park, a theme park, and the zoo. Last night I spent the night with Alice and Rose. If it were possible I got even closer to them over the whole Edward ordeal. They were so supportive and amazing. They were my sisters, it didn't matter to me that we shared no bond to make it possible yet, it was true. They were my sisters. We spent the night gossiping and having a 'girly night'. That would have normally sounded unappealing to me but last night was super fun. The boys joined us at the end and we watched the harry potter series and I fell asleep right after Harry blew up the aunt. That was probably why I had dreams of blowing up the size of a blimp and floating over the world. I landed in Sicily and deflated. Then ran into this guy named Joe and he was telling me how he's in love with his best friend. I told him to go after her.

I woke up in the guest bedroom; I assume that Emmett carried me into here. It was the first time I ever slept in here, Esme designed it to fit me but whenever I spent the night here I always slept with Edward in his room. We would usually stay up late talking or listening to music together and would fall asleep. It hurt to think he would be doing that with Tanya now and I would now be the 7th wheel. Oh fabulous! It's just what I've always wanted. I stretched and pulled myself out of my bed leaving the sorrow behind and decided to venture into the kitchen to make breakfast. However when I opened the door a gust of burnt toast wafted through the air and up my nostrils. The smell was so bad it hurt my nose. I went into the kitchen only to discover Edward wrapping his finger in a damp paper towel. My guess was he burnt his finger while trying to grab what use to be toast and now resembled a piece of coal.

"hey…how are you?" I asked Edward. I hadn't seen him since dinner that one horrible night. All of spring break has been spent with Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett. It was now the last day, we were returning to school tomorrow. He called me everyday sometime more than once wanting to hang but I just needed my space.

"Bella!" he said excitedly and ran to me. He picked me up and spun my around before he hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head. "I missed you so much! You've been really busy; I haven't been replaced have I? Am I going to find you sitting with a new best friend at lunch tomorrow?" He asked teasingly.

"Won't you be sitting with Tanya? She is after all your girlfriend."

"No she goes to club meetings every day at lunch. You're still stuck with sitting with me." He said with a smile.

"Oh okay then." I said while brushing past him to the fridge to start making breakfast for everyone.

"Hey, what's wrong? You don't seem quite yourself." Edward commented with concern written on his face.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to make an actual edible breakfast." I said while staring at the sad attempt of breakfast in the trashcan. Edward chuckled and went to get showered and dressed.

I hurriedly made chocolate chip pancakes, cheesy scrambled eggs and ham, potatoes o'brian and sourdough toast. I set it all up on the table and after I finished setting the table I was met by four sets of eyes staring at me then the food.

"Oh Bella, this is amazing! You didn't have to do this." Rose said while hugging me tightly.

"Thanks bells!" Emmett and Jasper said at the same time and taking their seats at the table.

"No problem. I woke up and found Edward in this kitchen. He burnt his finger on some burnt toast. So I decided to make something that wouldn't crack a tooth while eating. I hope you guys like it." Everyone dropped what they were doing and stared at me.

"Edward is here?" Alice asked anger in her voice. Emmett got up and looked around, he still hadn't forgiven Edward. None of them did really; I don't think they have spoken to him since the incident.

"Remember what I said! Please just forgive, I have. He didn't know." I said sternly. Rose put a hand on Emmett's arm and the seemed to settle him.

They all sat down and served themselves food. They seemed to relax when they started eating.

"Bella, this is delicious. I can't believe you made my favorite for me." Jasper said with a smile.

"She obviously made them for me since they are my favorite. Didn't you Bella?" Rose asked with a devious smile.

"Actually I made them because they are both of your favorites. I made the eggs because they are Emmett's favorite, the potatoes because they are Alice's favorite and the sourdough toast because it's Edward's favorite and to show him that I'm better than him with the toaster." I said laughing and sat down to eat.

Everyone was eating but we were soon interrupted when we heard Tanya yelling at Edward.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOVE HER?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Tanya screamed.

"I DO LOVE YOU BUT SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND! I WILL NEVER STOP BEING HER FRIEND FOR YOU OR ANYONE ELSE! AND IF YOU LOVED ME LIKE YOU WOULDN'T WANT ME TO LOOSE HER! I LOVE BELLA AND YOU ARE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT!" Edward screamed back. I can't believe he was fighting with his girlfriend over me, I knew Tanya didn't like me but to forbid him from seeing me! That was just harsh.

"Maybe I should go up and talk to him." I said to the others. As I got up to go all four sets of hands pushed me back down.

"That's a horrible idea. It's between them, let them handle it." Alice said

"But it's about me. I can't let them fight about me!" I replied and again was forced down when I tried to get up.

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you but you can't interfere in their relationship. It's between him and her; you have no right to talk to them about what they argue about even if it is over you. This is an issue between boyfriend and girlfriend. Not boyfriend, girlfriend, and boyfriend's best friend. I'm sorry." Jasper said. I knew he was just trying to do what was right but it still hurt.

"Fine, but I can't stay here and listen to it. I'm going home. Thank you Alice and Rose for the girl night, it was fun. I'll see you at home Em." With that said I walked up to Alice's room grabbed my stuff and left with the last thing being heard was Edward saying to Tanya "I'm in love with you but I do love her. She is my friend and that's all she will ever be, there is no need to be jealous of Bella. I've never had feelings for her."

Ouch.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's a short one I was having a bit of writer's block however a good friend fixed it. The rest of the story is not only credited to me but DennyRose as well. She helped with the development and this is as much of my story as hers. With that being said please review, I only got three last time. PLEASE! I'm begging here, take pity. Even if it is to tell me my story sucks. Well until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4:Defenseless

**Edward's POV**

It's been a month since I've seen Bella. I see her on occasion but not like I used to. We used to be together every day and now if I'm lucky I see her a couple times a week. I ache being away from her, it's as if a part of me is missing. I've been spending so much time with Tanya that I've neglected the most important person to me, Bella. It seems like ever since I started dating Tanya that Bella has closed herself off from me and the rest of the gang isn't exactly friendly and I have no idea what I did. It couldn't be because of Tanya, could it? Well no matter. I miss Bella.

**Bella's POV**

"Why am I doing this again?" I asked my two lovely best friends who were fussing over which outfit I should wear on my hell date with Mike Newton.

"Because it will be good to get you out, you can't sulk around forever." Alice replied.

"I'm not sulking! Just because I like to stay in and read instead of being the fifth wheel doesn't mean I'm sulking! Plus why does it have to be Newton?" I asked my voice laced with distain. "He is so disgusting! Why couldn't I have gone out with Jacob? He's nice and I like him, not in a boyfriend sense but in a friend sense." I commented thinking of how Jacob and I had gotten pretty close to forming a friendship outside of school instead of just being school mates.

"Because I don't like Jacob that's why. We picked Mike because it is an easy transition into dating. You have no chance of falling for him but he is good practice for when you go on a date with somebody you do like. You can practice your moves." Rose commented. I still had no idea what Jacob did to her but ever since freshman year she has hated him.

"What moves? I have no moves! I think you have forgotten that I don't talk to guys unless they are my brother or a best friend!" I practically yelled.

"Awww, I'm one of your best friends Bella?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"Of course you are! You are like a brother to me, sometime a better one than the one I have!" I replied while hugging Jasper glaring at Emmett. I still hadn't forgiven him for scaring me earlier.

"Aww come on Bells, I was just joking around with you a bit. You know you love me! Forgive me please?" He said with a puppy pout.

"Damn you and your pout! Fine I love you too and I forgive you, but I will love you more if you get me out of this date! Please?" I pleaded while giving both Jasper and Emmett my adorable pout which I knew they couldn't refuse. Nobody could, it was my secret weapon.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! EITHER OF YOU!" Alice yelled from my closet.

"Damn! Fine I'll go but I'm not going to enjoy it!" I resigned.

"Who would? It is Newton after all." Jasper replied while nudging me and laughing.

"Okay, enough jesting out you two. We have to get her ready for the date." Rose commanded while pushing the boys out of my room. She then turned her back from the door and faced me with a devious look on her face. Uh oh!

Forty five minutes later I was what Rose and Alice likes to call jumpable by wearing a navy blue wool dress that went to my knees and has ruffle sleeves. **(Picture in Profile)**They had me wear a pushup bra and it actually worked. For once I had cleavage and I have to say I looked good. They paired the dress with cute gold ballet flats, they planned to put me into some heels but I refused to and they agreed after I scared them into thinking I would put up a fight literally.

I was broken out of my thought by a wolf whistle. I picked up my head and saw Jasper and Emmett smiling.

"Damn Bella!" Jasper said with wide eyes and his mouth slightly ajar. I blushed and grabbed my gold clutch and keys to my midnight blue 2009 Saturn Outlook **(Picture in Profile)**.

"Alright I'm off to meet the most horrendous man on the planet. Wish me luck!" I said while walking out the door.

I still don't know why I was doing this, yeah Alice said I need to ease into the dating realm but I don't want to be with anybody that isn't Edward. I know him and I won't happen but it wouldn't be fair to the person I'm dating when I compare them to Edward and when I'm in love with somebody else. I think I'm just going to tell Mike that this is us as friends hanging out because I don't want to lead him on and make him think he has a chance.

I pulled up to the restaurant and spotted Mike sitting at a table waiting for me. Well here we go.

I walked into the café and spotted Mike sitting in a table on the patio. He spotted me and waved his arms like a maniac. _Dear God help me! _

"Hey Bella, I was getting worried you ditched me." Mike said while laughing and hugging me for a little too long for comfort. I pulled myself away and sat in my chair across the table from Mike.

"Mike I think you should know that I'm in love with somebody and I don't really think it would be fair to lead you on. So this isn't a date okay? We can hang as friends but nothing more. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I really hope I didn't lead you on." I told Mike hoping he wouldn't be mad.

" It's okay Bella, I understand, not to hurt your feelings but I'm interested in Jessica. I'm sort of using you to make her jealous. I'm sorry, please don't be mad. Also I figured t would just us be hanging since the whole Edward thing." Mike said cringing as if waiting for me to hit him. He doesn't like me? He knows I'm in love with Edward?

"Whoa, wait. How do you know I'm in love with Edward? You don't like me? Why do you flirt with me all the time then? Jessica? What? I'm so confused!" I said with my head spinning at this new revelation.

"Everyone knows you are in love with him, except him. He really is an idiot to not realize you are so great. That's why no guys try to go out with you; they know they can't compete with Edward. Sorry. I flirt with you because it drives Jessica crazy and she makes out with me more when she's jealous. I shouldn't and I'm sorry but I knew it wouldn't affect you so that's why I chose you. I was also hoping that maybe it would make Edward jealous, just trying to help. Once again I'm sorry."Mike said with sincerity. Holy crap, Mike was actually a good guy and not a creeper like I thought. He was just using me and helping at the same time.

"Wow, I always thought you were a creep this whole time. Sorry for that. It's okay if you use me to make Jessica jealous. Now that I know I don't really care, wow. This opens up so much more stuff. Man, I never knew. Holy crap, this is great! I'm so relieved you don't like me!" I said while hugging Mike.

"I do like you Bella, just as a friend only. Now that this I all settled, why don't we order? By the way do you think you could flirt back or make it look like it? Jessica is in the dress shop across the street." Mike said while throwing his head in Jessica's direction and I slyly looked and there she was peering out the window at us.

"Sure no prob. Mike if you would have just told me all of this sooner I would have helped you out. So are we friends now?" I asked while putting my hand on Mike's and smiling.

"Most definitely. I'm so glad you aren't crept out by this. Thanks for the help Bells." Mike said while smiling and ordering hamburgers for us both.

The rest of the lunch went on pleasantly. We 'flirted' or so it looked to outsiders and just ate and talked. Jessica's eyes never left us and we decided after lunch we would walk around the park that was just around the corner and give her a little fun.

It was a beautiful day and flowers were blooming. I love spring. Mike and I held hands as we walked and talked about school, work, and life in general. He was proving to be a good friend and I actually liked him as a human being. We fed the ducks a little and then called it a day. I said goodbye to mike and we decided to hang out next weekend. I started walking to the book store down the street so I could apply for a job, the week prior I noticed they had a help wanted sign up. I walked down the alley that led to the next street when I heard footsteps behind me. I sped up my pace hoping nothing would happen. I knew self defense but I never used it in a real life attack. The two men following me sped their pace up to match mine and that's when I freaked and started to remember the moves to use when being attacked. I was so focused on the moves I had yet to notice a man coming at me whom knew the other two attackers. The closed in on me and I braced myself for being hit.

"Hey there baby, you wanna play for a while?" The first attacker asked while shoving me into a wall. He had long black hair pasty white skin and black eyes. I tried to get through the three men crowded around me.

"Move and leave me alone." I said while trying to escape and once again was blocked and pushed back.

"Come on pretty girl you know you want to stay and have a little fun." The second attack said while trapping me to the wall by holding my shoulder against it, hard. I knew I would have a bruise later.

"I said leave me the hell alone and don't you touch me!" I said while kicking the second attacker in the shin. The first and third men held me against the wall while the second man came up to me and held me by my throat and punched me in the stomach. He took his hand a fondled my breast through my shirt.

I kicked him in the groin as hard as possible and screamed as loud as I could.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before the third man placed his hand over my mouth and started to kiss my neck hungrily.

I bit into his hand and punched him in the stomach and started to run when I was grabbed by the second man and shoved to the ground with him mounting me. I prayed for help and was pleasantly surprised when I heard someone fighting with the other two attackers. Thank god someone has come to help me. I tried to throw the attack off me but he had to be two times my weight if not more. Damn! He was ripping my dress off with a wild look in his eyes when he was thrown off of me. I looked up to see my savior and it was him. My love, my one and only, my Edward.

**Edward's POV**

I was walking down the street to meet Tanya at the café on the corner of main when I heard someone screaming from the alley way. I ran to see what the screaming was about and there was a small women being pinned to the wall by two men one whom looked to be kissing her neck and a third man on the ground holding his crotch. I ran down the alley to help the women being attacked. I fought off two of the attackers and pulled the third attacker off the poor women when I looked down and saw Bella. My Bella, her dress was torn to bits and pieces and she was bloodied and battered. It wasn't just a women being attacked but my Bella. Fucks no were those shit heads going to live after this. I took the third attacker and was hammering his head into the wall when Bella yelled for me to stop.

"Please Edward, don't kill him!" She yelled at me with fear in her eyes. She was scared I would murder this animal. I ran to her to make sure she was okay after I threw the man onto the other two men who were knocked out. She said she was fine just bruised and a little bloody. I pulled my cell phone out and dialed 911 and told them what happened. I took my shirt off and handed it to Bella for her to wear over what used to be a dress.

I sat down and pulled her into my lap and held her as close as possible without hurting her. My Bella was almost hurt. I lifted her head and looked into her eyes to make sure she was okay.

"What happened here Bella?" I asked while looking into her beautiful chocolate orbs. She was so beautiful even broken and bloodied she was the most gorgeous women I ever laid eyes upon.

"I was out on a 'date' with Mike and it was over and before I left I wanted to go to the bookstore and apply for the position cause they are hiring. I took the alley to get there faster. Well when I was half way through those two men." I aid while pointing at the two assailants "started following me and I quickened my pace and so did they and then the third guy started coming the other way and the crowded me in and pushed me against the wall. I tried to get away and fight but I wasn't strong enough. Oh Edward! I'm so glad you're here! Promise me you'll stay with me! Please stay with me!" She pleaded with me looking up at me with nothing but adoration and love. That's when I realized I love her. More than friend love, I'm in love with her. How I couldn't have seen it before I'll have no idea. Bella is perfect.

"I will stay with you as long as you want me." I said with sincerity. It's true; I would stay with her forever.

"That may be a long time." Bella said with a small smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I don't mind, love." I replied. Did I just call her love? Hmmm. It seemed to fit, and Bella liked it. She smiled at me and hugged me tightly.

"Forever." I heard her mumble although I don't think I was meant to. My heart swelled at the thought that she wanted me to stay with her forever, even if we were just friends. I sighed, I finally got my Bella back.

"Forever." I repeated into her ear before pulling her tightly and kissing the top of her head. Our moment was cut short by the sirens.

After Bella and I gave our reports we were driven to the hospital to be bandaged up. Carlisle was on shift and took care of Bella and I. The hospital of course called Emmett and that meant the rest of the gang would come. It turned out I got a broken hand and busted lip along with a few cuts on my cheek and a bruised rib. I fared better than Bella though; she had two broken ribs, a cracked skull which she had to get 23 stitches for, a dislocated shoulder, and cuts on her legs, abdomen, chest, arms, and face. After I was fixed up Bella ordered me to get in bed and hold her. She was still shaky and wouldn't let me go. I didn't mind though, she was okay and that is all that mattered to me.

"Bella! Are you okay? What happened?" Emmett yelled while running to hug his sister. It was sort of awkward because she wouldn't let me go, it was like she was scared I would disappear. He stared at her then at me and smiled hugely before bringing me into a big hug.

"Ouch Emm! Bruised rib. Take it easy." I said while staring at Bella.

"Geez Bells, you go on one date and end up in the hospital! You probably shouldn't date anymore if this is where it gets you." Jasper joked. Wait, date? What? She was on a date?

"Bella, you were on a date? With who? When? Where?" I questioned. Where was her date when she was in trouble! Stupid asshole.

"Um….I was kind of on a date with Mike Newton….We went out to lunch and walked through the park. I told him bye and left. He went back and I was trying to get to the bookstore. Then they men attacked me in the alleyway like I told you." Bella said shyly and looking somewhat ashamed.

"Oh, well did you have fun?" I asked hoping to god she didn't like him.

"Actually yeah! It was amazing, best date ever. Though I don't have anything to compare to it was an amazing outing. I'm so happy I went. He is such a great guy, I really like him." Bella said with a smile and twinkle in her eye. Newton? Really? He doesn't deserve her! She is too amazing for him.I looked around at everyone else and apparently I wasn't the only one stunned.

"Really Bella? Newton was amazing?" Rose asked with utter shock written on her face.

"Yes Rose! You and Alice were the ones to talk me into this and I'm glad you did. I'm so happy to have him in my life." Bella said with a smile looking at me the whole time. Her eyes filled with mischief and love. What was she doing?

She laughed before saying "He was using me!"

"What?" Okay, now I was seriously confused.

"He has never liked me, but he does like Jessica. He would flirt with me because he knew I wouldn't reciprocate and it made Jessica jealous. She would in turn make out with him like mad. When we had lunch we pretended to be flirting and touching because Jessica was in the dress shop across the way watching us. We just hung out as friends." Bella stated with a smile. She didn't like him like that! Thank god. Wait why wouldn't she reciprocate with the flirting?

"Bella, why did he think you wouldn't flirt back?" Emmett asked the question that was at the top of my tongue.

"Well apparently all the guys at school know I'm in love with a certain guy and know they can't compare to him. That's why no one ever asks me out because my heart is already taken by somebody. Funny huh?" Bella asked her voice quivering a little. What could she be nervous about? Hmm. Wait, she was in love with somebody. Who?

"Bella, who are you in love with?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"Okay that's enough questions for now! She needs to rest, all visitors out please! Thank you!" the nurse said while pushing us all out. Bella waved bye and smiled sweetly at me. I came way too close to loosing her today, I wasn't ever going to let go of her, figuratively speaking. First before I set out to win her heart I have to break another, Tanya. Shit. I was suppose to meet her for lunch, oh well! I started to head out to finish this as soon as possible. How I thought I could have loved Tanya was a mystery. My family hated her, Bella hated her, and she wasn't very fond of them either. How could I pick her over them, I'm such an idiot.

"Edward! Where are you going?!" Alice yelled after me.

"I'm going to break up with Tanya, I'm in love with somebody else!" I said smiling while running off to end a relationship so I could start another, hopefully.

I drove over to Tanya's place as fast as I could. I walked up to the door and I heard, wait no, was that moaning? Tanya was moaning, was she by herself or was someone else there? Crap, this might be easier than I thought. I opened the door to Tanya's bedroom and found her on the bed mid action with….

* * *

**Hey all! Sorry for the late update, I have been sick for the past couple days. I promise the next chapter will be up within the next couple days and I will be cowriting another story with DennyRose so keep your eyes open for it. Please review and I hope you enjoyed. Once again any question just PM me!**

**Thank you winternow, twilightluvr1, dennyrose, vampiregurl, kaceekittykat, shoecraz, and mars 32 for the reviews! They were greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5:Accident

****

Hello! Sorry for the delay. I'm on spring break and forgot to upload the chapter before I left. I went up to the mountains and didn't have internet, so I am deeply sorry please forgive! Well here is what you have been waiting for, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**EPOV**

Normally if someone found some random person in bed with their significant other they would be horrified, me though, I'm ecstatic! Now I can finally be free to win over Bella and show her how much I care and love her. I love her, wow. I knew it before but saying it to just makes it seem real and tangible. I like it!

I looked at Tanya with utter shock as she peered over the shoulder of Jacob. I was seriously going to have to reconsider hating him. I mean sure he screwed or actually, is screwing I suppose since I caught mid action and they were still connected, my girlfriend in hopes of hurting me. He most likely thought he was getting to me but really I owed him a favor. Of course I won't let him know that.

"What the fuck Tanya?" I asked with what I hoped was anger and not the glee I was feeling.

She stared at me with a horrified expression on her face as Jacob's was pure joy.

"Do you want me to finish?" I heard him ask her. She in response shoved him off and snarled.

"Please Edward! This isn't what it looks like!" Tanya pleaded while standing in front of me stark naked. She may have been beautiful at one point but now she was just grotesque.

"Then what is it?" I asked. I wonder what she could possibly come up with. This shall be entertaining.

"We…uh…well…..he was…practicing….yeah! He was helping me practice some new moves for you! I wanted to surprise you with some new moves and Jake was just showing me how to utilize them." Tanya replied with a smile on her face as she found, what she thought, was a logical excuse.

"So let me get this straight, you cheated on me with Black here because you wanted to treat me to some new moves. Is that right?" I asked incredulously. How dumb does she think I am?

"It's not as bad as it seems. I had good intentions." She looked up pleading with me. I just stared back with stone cold eyes. I was pissed, I had wasted this much time with her when I could have been with Bella. Time to wrap this up.

"Bullshit. I'm not a moron. You were fucking Jacob and that's all there is to it."

"Please Edward forgive me? It was a huge mistake. I know that now! You are everything to me. I learned my lesson. I need you."

Pulling the pity card. Nice. I didn't think she had it in her.

"Learned your lesson?! Less than 5 minutes ago you were being fucked by him! You don't know anything. Also if I were everything to you, you wouldn't be screwing somebody else. You don't deserve my forgiveness. You don't need me and I certainly don't need you."

"Fine but what the hell are you doing storming into my house like this? Worried I was being unfaithful?! You can't just come over whenever the fuck you feel like." Did she seriously just try and flip this around on me?

"I stormed in here to talk to you! And you were being unfaithful! I wasn't worried about it but I guess I should have been! Don't worry about me coming over because I won't be coming over anymore, ever. I'm done. We're done." I said while walking out of her room and to the front door. She grabbed me by my arm and tugged.

"What do you mean we're done?! You can't break up with me! No one has broken up with me!"

"I. JUST. DID. Goodbye." I said while tugging my arm away and leaving her to finish screwing Black. God was that a relief. Finally, I'm done. Praise the lord!

I decided I would call Bella and tell her the good news. I pulled out my phone and speed dialed Bella. She picked up after the first ring.

"Hello? Edward? Are you okay?" Bella asked me in a panic stricken voice.

"I'm fine Bella, I just broke up with Tanya. I walked in on her being screwed by Jacob. Real classy, eh?" I said while turning right onto 5th, on my way back to Bella at the hospital.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Edward. I know she meant a lot to you." Bella said with a concerned voice. She did mean something to me, now she was just a bad memory.

"It's fine Bella, I realized she wasn't the one. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something important later, do you think I could see you alone when I get to the hospital?" I asked hopeful she wanted to be alone with me.

"Of course you can talk to me, you always can. I'm not at the hospital though, I was released, I'm at your house actually. I was going to just go home but your mom insisted that I stay so I can be taken care of. Looks like you get to pamper me." Bella said laughing. Oh was that music to my ears, I could listen to it forever. I made a U-turn and headed back home, to Bella.

"I never minded pampering you. I'm psyched about you staying with me, I mean the family. We can hang out for hours unbothered. This is great. I need to put up a new constellation, you could help. It was fun last time and it will be a nice something to look at as we lay in bed."

"I'm actually staying in the guestroom. Did you know Alice and Esme painted it my favorite color and Alice bought clothes to keep at your house? I think they made it into a room for me, silly I know. I told her not to, but she insisted." Bella commented while laughing. It is amazing to me that she could be so lighthearted after what she went through today.

"Oh that's cool, but why would they give the guest room when you always share with me? You have clothes in my dresser and closet, don't you?" I said seriously confused at why she would need a second room, my room was her room. It's how it has always been, since we were kids.

"In case you haven't noticed Edward the last couple months I have been sleeping in the guest room. You always had Tanya over and were too distracted to notice. My clothes aren't in your room anymore, they are in the guestroom. Alice transferred them for me about two months ago. I had to walk into your room a couple times while you and Tanya were sleeping and it was less than comfortable. We decided to move my stuff to avoid having to see you incapacitated with someone." Bella said. How could I not have noticed this?

"Well you don't need that room anymore. When I get home we are moving all your stuff back into its rightful place. In OUR closet and dresser. Leave the guestroom for people who are actually guests. You are family, love. You belong in my room, no, our room. Okay? From now on you sleep in our room with me on our bed staring up at our constellations. Deal?" I really liked the sound of her and I sharing stuff, our stuff. Has a nice ring to it.

"Mmkay Edward. I will sleep with you in OUR bed. Why does that sound dirty?" Bella asked jokingly and laughed. Only she could make horrible day such as today into wonderful-happy-go-lucky one. I smiled and stopped at the red light waiting to turn left onto Beach blvd.

"Bella, you are so amazing. I'm so happy to have you in my life. I can't wait to see and talk to you alone. I've missed you so much, love." I really couldn't wait to just tell her how I feel.

"Me too Edward, me too." Bella said and I could almost hear her smiling.

The light turned green and I started to turn left, little did I know that there was person running the light. I was T-boned.

_Shit._

**-FLASHBACK- Edward's POV as a five year old**

I am so excited for my first day of school. I get to go to school like a big boy with my new cool Power Rangers backpack. Alice said that her Barbie backpack was better but I know it isn't. Barbies are stupid and girly. Mommy was walking us to the classroom door where we were going to meet our new teacher.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen. Who do we have here?" the nice lady asked as she kneeled down to us. She was pretty with her long wavy red colored hair, big green eyes and kind smile.

"I'm Edward and it's nice to meet you. This is my twin sister Alice; I'm older than her though." I said proudly with a big smile.

"Only by a minute! Stop being a suck up, you make me look bad." Alice said with a pout and crossing her arms.

"I can't help it that I'm better than you. I'm the good twin and you are the evil one." I said while sticking my tongue out at her.

"That's enough, both of you. You don't like it when the other picks on you so you shouldn't do it to each other. Now it is nice to meet you, I'm Miss Jennings. Now why don't you two say goodbye to your mother and run inside to meet your new classmates." The pretty lady said.

Alice and I nodded and hugged mommy goodbye and ran inside. We put our coats and backpacks in our cubbies, which had our names on them! I looked around to see all the things I could do: blocks, dress up, books, coloring.

"Let's go play dress up! You can be the prince!" Alice said while grabbing my hand and running over to the dress up corner. I dug into the box and pulled out a crown and cape to wear.

"Who is going to be my princess Alice?"

Alice walked over to the most beautiful girl I ever saw. She had brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Will you play dress up with us? We need someone to be a princess for my brother. That's him." Alice said while pointing at me. "His name is Edward Cullen and mine is Alice Cullen. What's yours?"

The little girl smiled and got up to hug my sister. "I'm Bella Swan, I would love to play with you, but can my brother play too? His name is Emmett, he is in the potty right now but when he is done can he play?" Bella asked with hopeful eyes.

I walked up to her and smiled. "Hi I'm Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you Bella. I would love for you to play make believe with us. You brother can play too! He can be a knight." I said while giving her a hug.

"Hi Edward! That sounds like so much fun. Will you help me pick my dress?" Bella asked while looking into the chest of costumes. She had two dresses in her hands one was red and one was blue. I like her, she makes me feel happy.

"I think you should go with the blue because you look very pretty in it. So beautiful." I said while Bella blushed. Oh so pretty.

"Bella!" a boy with dark hair called. Bella ran to him and hugged him tightly and smiled really wide. I didn't like this boy. He was taking my Bella. Poop!

"Edward, Alice, this is my brother Emmett. Emmett this is Edward and Alice Cullen. We are going to play dress up with them! I'm going to be a princess and Edward is going to be my prince. You can be a knight Emmett. Alice is going to be a princess too!"

"Okay Bella! Sounds fun, but can my two new friends join us. I met them on my pay to the bathroom. This is Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They are twins. Isn't that cool?" Emmett said while introducing a beautiful blonde girl and a nice but shy boy. Bella hugged the boy and girl and introduced herself.

"Hello Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper. I'm Alice Cullen and that is my brother Edward. We're twins also! This is so cool. Would you care to play dress up with us? Bella and I are going to be princesses, I'm wearing the yellow gown and Bella is wearing the blue one. Rosalie would you like to wear the red one and be a princess with us?" Alice replied. Jasper looked at her in wonderment and Rosalie smiled.

"I like to go by Rose actually and red is my favorite color. Thank you Alice. Emmett will you be my prince?" Rose asked. Emmett smiled big and nodded really fast.

"Great! Jasper you can be my prince! And now we can play!" Alice said while running off to the costume trunk pulling Jasper with her by his hand.

We all went back to the dress-up station and started to pretend we were from the castle times. Bella and I got married and had a baby. Alice decided that she wanted to dress the princesses up in more than one outfit. She had Bella and Rose change costume three times. I was fighting off dragons with Emmett and Jasper when I wasn't with my princess. Emmett and Jasper are really cool. They are my new best friends. Bella is really nice and smart. I think I'm going to marry her because I love her.

**-END FLASHBACK- Back to Edward POV**

The car hit me going 60 mph; it made my car start flipping and land on the roof. I was upside down as my car slid across the road and right into the light pole on my side of the car.

_Fuck. Let me live. I need to for Bella. _

**-FLASHBACK- Edward's POV as an 11 year old**

"Mom I'm not giving out valentines again! Those are for little kids!" I yelled at my mom for the 20th time. I didn't like Valentine's Day, it was filled with all the mushy love stuff. Plus dad and mom were just gross.

"Don't you want to give something to your friends at least? What about Bella?" My mom called from the kitchen. Bella. She was my best friend and I liked her a lot. She asked me to be her valentine and I couldn't be happier about it. Last weekend I had dad drive me to the jewelry store so I could buy her something. I saved up my money from taking the recyclables in and doing chores.

"I already got her something! Now stop bothering me!" I said and ran into Alice's room to play.

I walked into Alice's room only to find her painting her nails while Bella lay next to her flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Hey guys! What you doing?" I asked as I walked into her room. Bella's head snapped in my direction and sprinted over to tackle me with a hug. I loved when she did this.

"Edward! I missed you. I had to paint my nails and let Alice put makeup on me! The next time you sleep over at Jasper's I'm joining. Okay? So what do you want to do?" She said while grabbing my hand and swinging it between us. Her hand was so small and fit so well in mine.

"I missed you too Bella. We could go listen to music till we have to go to school. I put up a new constellation, want to check it out?" I asked her. She and I were always putting up new constellations on my ceiling with glow in the dark stars. When we would finish we would lie on my bed and stare up at them and talk. It was my favorite thing to do.

"Sounds great! Are you coming Alice?" Bella asked while walking with me out the door.

"Nah thanks I'm going to finish my nails then start getting dressed for school." Bella shrugged and walked with me to my room while swinging my hand playfully.

"So I got you something for Valentine's Day. It's not much but I think you'll like it." I said while leading her to my room and to sit on my bed.

"Edward! You shouldn't have gotten me something. I mean I did get you something but still!" Bella said while laying down and looking at my ceiling.

"You got me something? What did you get me?" I asked.

"Let me go get it! I left it downstairs in my backpack." Bella said while running downstairs to retrieve the gift she got me. I hope it isn't too fancy; I just got her something simple. I think she'll like it.

"OUCH! CRAP!" Bella yelled while stumbling down the hall holding her foot. She most likely stubbed her toe on the last step of the stairs. She always does this.

"ISABELLA MARIE! YOU DO NOT SWEAR! NOW PUT A QUARTER INTO THE SWEAR JAR!" mom yelled. Emmett had to put a whole dollar into the swear jar last week but Bella rarely had to put money in. She was perfect.

"Okay mom! Sorry!" Bella said while putting a quarter into the jar at the end of the hall. She sighed and walked into my room and placed a bag in my lap before sitting next to me.

"Here you go. I hope you like it, it's not much but still, it's something. Happy Valentine's Day." Bella said before kissing me on the cheek. I opened the bag to find a teddy bear dressed in jeans, a sweatshirt that said 100% huggable, a pair of sneakers just like the ones I wear, and holding a bouquet of fake flowers. I picked it up by its hand and it's said something. I squeezed its hand again and heard it say 'You are my best friend and I love you' in Bella's voice. I look over at Bella and smiled.

"Do you like it? I know it's not much, and if you don't like it I can take it back and get you something else. Oh it's stupid. I'm sorry." Bella said while burying her head in my pillow mumbling to herself. How could she think I didn't like it? I love it! It's awesome.

"Bella, I love it. It's awesome. Thank you for my gift." I said while pulling her off the pillow and into a hug. She relaxed and hugged me back tightly and smiled into my shoulder.

"Now do you want your gift?" I asked while pulling out of the hug to smile down at her. She just rolled her eyes and nodded. I went over to my dresser and pulled the heart shaped box out and gave it to her. Once she opened it her eyes widened and she smiled hugely.

"Oh Edward! I love it. It's so pretty. Thank you!" She said while pulling the charm bracelet out of the box. She smiled while looking at it and asked "What do some of the charms mean?"

Is smiled and took the bracelet and placed it around her wrist before explaining the meaning behind each one. "The civil war cannon is for Jasper because he loves the history from the civil war, the lipstick is for Alice because she loves playing dress-up, the piano is for me because I love music and playing the piano, the book is for you because you love reading, the car is for Rosalie because you know she loves working on cars with her dad, and the game controller is for Emmett because he plays video games all the time." I said while smiling at the mementos of our friends and family.

"What's this?" Bella asked as she fingered the animals on the chain. "Is this a lion and lamb? Oh Edward. I can't believe you remember that. You're my lion and I'm your lamb." Bella said with a smile and fingered the trinkets. She then fell upon the last one, the heart shaped picture frame.

"I had something written on the back." I said while taking the picture frame charm and flipping it lightly.

"Friends Until The End" Bella read a loud and looked at the picture of us inside the frame.

"It's from the day we first met, our first day of school. Mom took the picture of us after school that day. Remember? We were so happy about getting out of school early enough to watch Power Rangers." I laughed and Bella joined in. She smiled at me and said "Edward you are the greatest friend I could ask for."

**-END FLASHBACK- Back to EPOV**

There was gas spilled everywhere and the sparks from my skidding car ignited causing a huge fire to erupt and consume my car.

_Help…_

**-FLASHBACK- EPOV at 16 years old**

I ran back inside the DMV and scooped Bella up into my arms and swung her around.

"I PASSED!!! I only got 2 points knocked off and that's for not looking around enough. I'm going to be able to drive!" I said excitedly. Now I can drive to Bella's whenever I wanted.

"This is great! I'm so proud of you! Now you can come over whenever wanted! You can finally put the car you bought to use. So where you going to drive first?" Bella asked while hugging me tightly.

I loved getting hugs from her. They always had a meaning to them as if she was trying to convey how much I meant to her or something. She fit perfectly in my arms, as if we were meant to be friends.

"WE are driving down PCH to Main Street and going out to dinner at Bella Italia to celebrate. You and I alone. Sound good?" I asked excitedly.

"It sounds great! I'm so excited. I don't have to drive you to practice anymore; I can actually sleep in on the weekends!" Bella said while walking with me to my car swinging our hands as we always did.

I smiled as I slid into the driver's side of my car and looked at the passenger sitting next to me smiling this time it wasn't the driving test consultant but my beautiful best friend. I realized I only wanted Bella in that seat, only my best friend Bella whom I love so fully. I reached across and kissed her on the cheek as I started the car.

**-END FLASHBACK- Back to EPOV**

I pulled my seatbelt off and tried to push my door open but it wouldn't budge, the pole crushed it. I looked around for help but all I saw was wreckage the other car was crushed in the front and my car was totaled. There was blood all over. My blood? I looked down at myself and saw my leg gashed open and blood all over my legs and stomach. I moved to look down and felt a sudden pain in my stomach. I lifted my shirt to find a large piece of glass in my side and blood oozing out. I felt my eyes getting heavier and my head feel light, I look around and found my phone lying next to me, the last thing I saw was Bella's picture and name on the screen signifying she was calling.

_Bella, I will always love you._

Darkness. Nothing but darkness.

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Once again sorry for the delay the new chapter should be up in a few days. Please Review and thank you to Ajayee, LaceyBryan, Country Sleeping Beauty, and Ellena. A special thanks to DennyRose, Twilightlvr1, Mars32, KaceeKittyKat, and Vampiregurl for your constant reviews, you all help motivate me and get the chapters out faster.**

**Sneak Peak (Third person POV)**

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have distracted you, if you weren't on the phone you would be with us right now, but you aren't. You're gone. I'm so sorry, I love you so damn much. I've loved you from the moment we met and will love you until the day I die." Bella said while sobbing into Edward's pale chest and hugging his limp body tightly. "Come back to me."


	6. Author's Note

Hello All. I'm sorry that getting the next chapter out is taking so long but my boyfriend, of 5 years, and I just broke up and I am finding it rather difficult to write anything romantic at the moment. The story is temporarily on hold. I am very sorry to disappoint you, I will continue it in a while. If you have any questions or concerns please PM or leave it in a review and I shall answer them promptly. Once again I'm sorry and hope to be able to write in a while.

-AimeeMasen


	7. Chapter 6:Proclamation

**Hello! I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. it was really hard to write romance when you have no romantic inspiration. Well I hope you enjoy this and this updates should be comng up on a regular basis. Probably weekly. Oh! I started a new story it's called A Beautiful Mistake and please check it out and tell me what ya think! **

**I would like to thank a few people. Country Sleeping Beauty, Kynicole, winternow, and lifeisruff4 you all left me nice reviews wishing me well after my break-up and I just want to thank you for that. You guys really helped push me into getting this out as soon as possible. So this next chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

* * *

"Edward? What was that? Edward?" I asked starting to feel panicky, it sounded like a huge explosion or crash. What if something happened to him? Oh god, please let him be okay, please let this be me just being paranoid. After a few minutes of silence after every time I tried to question him the line disconnected and the last thing I heard being a groan of pain. I called him again and again and he still wasn't answering. Please Edward be okay, I need you to be okay.

After the 10th phone call I started screaming. Something is wrong; I can feel it in my bones. Once I started screaming Esme ran over and cradled me into her arms.

"EDWARD!!! PLEASE EDWARD!!!" I just kept screaming all I could see was him stuck in his stupid Volvo and it was flipped upside down and engulfed in flames. There was blood everywhere, he needs me. I need to get to him, I have to make sure he is okay and knows that I love him. He needs to know.

"EDWARD!!! PLEASE STAY! DON'T GO INTO THE DARKNESS! STAY!" I could see him clearly. His face was all cut up and he was bleeding from his ear, he had a huge gash in leg that was hemorrhaging, and there was blood seeping through his shirt. I saw him pull his shirt up to see a large piece of glass stuck right into his side. He was looking around frantically and his eyelids were getting heavy. He was going to pass out and he might not wake. He had to get out of there; the flames were getting closer to him.

"Bella! Tell me what is going on? Bella!" I heard someone screaming and my body being shaken. I looked up and saw Esme.

"Mom. Edward, he's hurt. Hurt badly. He's been in a car accident. We need to get to the hospital now!" I said while getting up and running to my car. I tossed Esme the keys and got in the passenger door. The others piled into the back quickly and we sped off to the hospital.

"Bella, how do you know he's hurt? What happened? Please explain what's happening to my son." Esme said softly with desperation lacing her words.

"I was on the phone with him and I heard a huge crash or explosion. I kept calling his name out but he wasn't answering then right before I got disconnected I heard him groan. I kept calling and calling and he wasn't answering. Then I...well…I sort of saw him." I said trying desperately to keep the images away, dreading the next question she was going to ask. I wasn't crazy; I knew something was wrong I wasn't being ridiculous.

"What did you see Bella?" Esme asked softly. I looked up at her and I could tell by the torn look on her face that she doesn't want to know and doesn't want to believe me just as much as she does. She needs to know though, it is her son we are talking about.

"His car is flipped over and engulfed in flames and he can't escape because a poll crushed his car so he can't open the door. He has a gash in his legs that is hemorrhaging. He's also bleeding out of his ear, has a huge piece of glass in the side of his stomach and is cut up all over his body. Right before I was shaken awake or what not he started to close his eyes as if he is passing out and I don't know if he will wake up." I finished recounting my vision as we pulled up to the hospital. We parked in a handicap spot and I pulled out the pass I stole from Jasper's grandma.

I sprinted into the hospital and searched for Carlisle knowing he would tell me what was happening. Right when I got to the nurse's station and was met up with everybody else Carlisle rounded the corner with a frantic look on his face. Oh god, that isn't a good sign.

"He's in surgery right now trying to repair a shredded blood vessel and stop the bleed in his stomach. I don't know much because they won't tell me anything. What good is it being a doctor when I can't help my own fucking son!" Carlisle practically yelled. I had never heard Carlisle cuss, this meant things were bad. Very bad.

"Why was he bleeding from the ears? Did anything get punctured form the glass in his side? Did they get him out before the fire got to him?" I asked urgently needing to know if the love of my life would be okay.

"The bleeding from the ears was from his head being slammed against the ground when he car flipped and nothing was punctured from the glass it just cut him open, he'll need stitches but other than that its fine and he will have some burns but after a few weeks they shall disappear and leave no scars. Wait. How did you know all this happened to him?" Carlisle said while turning to look at me with confusion written all over his face.

"I saw it" I said before recounting my story for the second time. We were sitting around for hours just waiting for news on Edward, but nothing was coming. I was about to start screaming at the nurse at reception to give me some bloody news when the doctor that had been working on Edward came out. He had a somber expression on his face. No. Please God No.

"Dr Cullen, Mrs. Cullen May I speak with you in private please?" The doctor asked motioning towards a little room with couches and vending machines.

"No you can tell us here, the rest of my children can here this. I have a feeling I'm not going to want to repeat what you are going to say." Carlisle said while hugging Esme in his arms softly swaying in a soothing motion to help calm her. It seems everyone was doing this; Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. The person who would be doing this with me is lying in some hospital bed fighting for his life. Dear God he better be fighting.

"Um okay. When he was brought it he was unconscious and didn't wake up until right before the surgery and he said some things and I'll tell you that in a bit but after the surgery he didn't wake up. We don't know when he will wake up. He is alive and stable and his body is bruised and damaged but will heal. His mind however, it is most likely that there was so much pain and so much to process that he shut down and once his mind deals with it he will wake. We just don't know how long it will be, it could be days or it could be weeks." The doctor said.

"So he's in a coma?" Esme asked softly.

"No just in a deep unconscious state. His brain is very active it's as if he is aware just his body won't let him wake or respond. He will move on occasion not a lot but a twitch or two. His brain went through too much today. Earlier with the assault and now with a car accident, it was too much for him to take and his body is now making him rest."

"You said before he went into this unconscious state that he said something. What was it?" Alice asked through her sobs.

"Yes, is there someone of the name of Bella that you know?"

"Yes. I'm Bella. What did he say?" I said looking hopeful at the doctor. He smiled down at me and took my hands.

"Before Edward went back into an unconscious state he kept saying your name and that he loved you and he also said 'Deux âmes se sont entrelacées dans une entité, dans amour.' Do you know what the means?" I just shook my head as a reply. Why the hell would he say something in French, he knows I sucked at it in school.

"Oh well. He wanted you to know that he loves you. He just kept repeating it over and over. He wasn't in a full lucid state more of like semi aware but none the yet. I'm sorry that's all I have to give you."

"When can we see him?" I asked needing to see him, needed to wipe the horrid vision from my head and replace it with a picture of his beautiful face.

"He is in a private room down the hall. Room 426. Please limit the amount of people in the room or the amount of time you are all in the room." He said smiling. If this weren't such a horrible situation I might have smiled at his good humor, but without Edward, life simply had no humor.

As soon as the doctor disappeared I booked it for his room. I don't care if he is in a coma or unconscious state or whatever the fuck it is. He still needs me, I can tell. I feel it all the way down to my bones. As soon as I entered the room I almost turned around and out. This couldn't be my Edward, not the one I've come to know and love. He looked so weak with his body wrapped in places and stitches and cut and bruises all over his body. His pale limp form lying as still as a vegetarian vampire around blood. This couldn't be Edward. Edward was so strong and never got hurt, this can't be happening this can't be him.

As I sit next to him I realize this would have happened if it weren't for me. This is my fault. I shouldn't have distracted him on the phone, if he wasn't he could have possibly avoided the idiot of a driver. He wouldn't have turned around to go home. He would have gone to the hospital then all the way back home. He would have avoided the accident. If it weren't for me he would be healthy and not terribly injured. Oh god, what have I done?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have distracted you, if you weren't on the phone you would be with us right now, but you aren't. You're gone. I'm so sorry; I love you so damn much. I've loved you from the moment we met and will love you until the day I die." I said while sobbing into Edward's pale chest and hugging his limp body tightly. "Come back to me. Come back to us."

I sat there for hours just crying and when I ran out of tears I just sat on his bedside and held his hand. This was what I did and I did it for the next couple days. I slept at the hospital unwilling to leave and Alice would drag me out and shower me and I would come straight back here. I would talk to him even though he couldn't respond I would ask questions and imagine what his answer would be.

"Do you remember the time played in the rain for hours and were singing and dancing? You said you were Fred Astaire and so I had to be Ginger Rogers. Then you went around all week tap dancing like crazy and wouldn't stop wearing your grandpa's top hat." I said laughing as I remember him walking around school and had insisted everybody call him Fred and would only call me Ginger.

"Or the time we had our first kiss. It was when we were playing house in the first grade and we were getting married and kissed each other to make it legal or whatever. I never told you this but that was the greatest kiss I have ever had and it's because it was with you. Everything I consider to be the best in my life involves you in one way or another." I smiled at my revelation. It's true though, my best sleep was the first time I slept in his arms and we cuddled and my best night of my life was spent with him and best day. He is my best everything or more simply my everything.

"I know I didn't tell you before and now that you are snow white and shit and can't wake up I keep saying it like a broken record but I love you. I will forever blame myself for not telling you sooner but I want you to know I'm in love with. I have been for years and should have just grown some balls and told you but I was cowardly and didn't want to throw our friendship away over my feelings. I lost you anyways though. I know I know you are probably thinking that I haven't lost you and I've always been yours you just didn't know it or some shit like that but that simply isn't true. I did loose you when you started going with Tanya because I didn't say anything and I lost you now that you are sick because you aren't with me. So now here I wait day in and day out to tell you I love you when you are conscious but in case you can hear me Please don't ever leave me again. I love you."

"Deux âmes se sont entrelacées dans une entité, dans amour." I heard in a raspy voice from above and a hand run through my hair. I raise my head and looked into bright green eyes staring down at me with love. HE'S AWAKE! Wait, what the hell did he just say?

"The first thing you say after waking up is something that nobody can understand? Really Edward?" I asked while hugging him tightly but not so much that it will hurt him.

"It translates into we are two souls intertwined as one entity in love" he said while rubbing his thumb over the ring he gave me. "I'm in love with you Isabella Marie Swan"

"And I you Edward Anthony Cullen. And I you." I said just before kissing him.

* * *

**Thanks. Hope you liked it and please review! Sorry have to plus in check out my new story it's called A Beautiful Mistake.**


End file.
